


Friday I'm In Love

by xRamona



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But she thinks she is, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Gen, Mabel isn't suave, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Older Pines Twins, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines is rainbows and sunshine and basket of freakin' flowers.<br/>Mabel Pines abandoned by her friends with a little too much to drink in a mixture of regret, giggles, and vomit.<br/>Pacifica isn't sure how she feels about either of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm In Love

"I don't hate you. Not, totally, anyways."

She sat on the curb next to another girl.

"You really  _are_ stupid if you think I really do."

The brunettes eyes were glossy, and she'd been trying to keep her head down, trying to keep her breathing even.

"Pines. You go deaf?" The words bit more than the cold, and she huffed out a breath, leaning forward slightly, eyes narrowing. The girls she was with had left her. Pacifica knew that much. The bright colors of their dresses and heels, the darker shades of their makeup. The group was out for fun, and not the kind of glitter glue fun Mabel was familiar with. They were a flurry of teenage hormones and the young Pines girl was just all too trusting, all too willing to go out for the night with a few girls that barely knew her name.

Leaving her own group of nameless companions, Pacifica figured maybe a Pines twin wasn't the worst company she could keep tonight. Besides, somebody had to look after her. Not that Pacifica did that often, or anything.

"I friggin' figured you were dense." Pacifica checked her nails, lavender polish still in tact, not a chip to be seen. "But not completely out of it. How wasted are you, huh? Like, gonna trip over yourself or vom on me?" She asked.

After a few minutes of silence, the older girl frowned deeply, leaning forward. "Gimmie your purse." Surprisingly enough, or maybe not at all, Mabel actually handed the pink thing over. Bright, bedazzled, and stuck with a plethora of pins. Ugh, how entirely expected. Pacifica dug in, through bottles of mascara and lip gloss that had come out of her glittery make up case , through small doodle books and pens, sticker sheets and everything else until she found her phone.

God, she didnt even  _lock_ it. Some people were just too open.

Sliding the screen, she'd scanned the contacts. Now Pacifica, being the genius she was, knew that if she'd _called_ Mabels friends, or Dipper, they'd try to have her head and easily assume she'd done something terrible to the girl. And Mabel was in no condition to attest to her absolute innocence.  But even Pacifica had been the sad, drunken girl on the sidewalk, in need of a friend. Or anybody, really. Not that she would admit to that at any point. So she did take some pity on the older Pines twin, and thus it was simple to decide to just text  _bromeo ._  
**'You should come pick up Mabel. Were at Mel's. I'll leave her in the back booth.'** __  


Short and sweet. With that done, Pacifica tucked the phone away. Thankfully ,Dipper would never know she'd helped, and Pacifica could keep this quiet. She didn't want people to think she made a habit of helping others nowadays.

"What're y'oin?"   
The sudden and slurred words didn't really get a reaction from the blonde. Instead, she just glanced at her.  
"I'm texting your stupid brother. I'm sure he's sitting alone on a saturday night, anyways."   
"'m not stupid. You did hate me.." She draws it along. "Right?"  
"Did, in a way. I didn't really hate you. Just covered that. You agitate me."  
"Why?"

Pacifica kind of falters, for a second. Mabel, dressed up as an opposite to what she was every other day. Shorter dress clinging to curves that weren't really there, eyelids coated in a creamy lilac and earrings dangling wildly. Her hair was mussed and sweat was faintly clinging to her from the dancing. Not to mention her heels looked damn near dangerous. It was a night and outfit for a woman, and Mabel was still as much a girl as she could be. But still, despite the clothes and makeup and bad choices of the night, she was exactly the same. Given, she could use a big glass of water and a dark place to wake up next to some advil, but for all rights she was the same old Mabel, the one made of gooey gumdrops and stupid jokes. And in that second, she sounded so childish that Pacifica genuinely worried for a moment.She looked like a little girl dressing up in her moms clothes, small feet in too big heels and lipstick smeared everywhere.

"You just ...  _do._ " She replied weakly. "Youre always so happy. Your voice is kinda pitchy. Youre poor. But, like, you have a good family. A stupidly great brother. I mean, hell Mabel, he'd probably help you hide a body or six if you needed to. I'm sure he'd even play _dress up_ if you batted your lashes just right." _  
_

Mabel snorted in a very unflattering way, and Pacifica only raised a brow in question.

"Can't hate m'for that, dweeb."

And the absolute worst part was, Mabel was right. They were pitiful reasons to hate someone for. Maybe she was bitter and jealous, or angry and in denial. Despite that, the excuses were still just terrible. And damn, it was hard making some new ones up on the fly.

"Okay, sure. But you're loud. You're weird, too. You're  _waaayyyy_ too happy, it's totally obnoxious."  
"Mmm."  
"You're so happy about everything. Everyone. Dammit, Mabel, you're worse than a puppy. You're always so... up for everything. Anything. It's all fun to you, its ridics. It's just different."  
Mabel giggled. "Diffrents good, yea?"  
Pacifica just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"No, nonono." Mabel mutters, shaking her head and reaching a hand towards the older girl. "I mean it." 

Pacifica realized Mabel looked both sicker than before and tired as hell. 

Moving, and quickly shaking off Mabel's grabbing hands as she did so, Pacifica moved behind her. Taking bundles of brown hair to the sides of her face, she tucks them all behind the girl. No use pinning back your hair, if vomits gonna get in your bangs. Duh. So she tucked it behind the girls ears, and separated them into strips.  
"It's super stupid, but I think I like you."  
She quickly began taking one strip over the other, pulling, and repeating.  
"I mean, like, I like you in a way that makes me hate you. I shouldn't like you. You're ... you. But I'm fucked either way."  
When she had effortlessly created a long braid, which despite the speed was pretty perfect, Pacifica tied it off with a lavender hair tie from her left wrist and moved back to her prior seat. If Mabel wasn't to remember any of this the next morning, then maybe it'd be a good time for confessions.

"S'not stupid. I like you too. Youre not s'bad."  
Pacifica rolled her eyes, and cringed at the sudden vibration. Digging out the phone again, she slid her finger over the screen.

**bromeo**

**What? Ohmygod, Okay yeah. I'm like, six minutes away. Just make sure shes okay.**  
  


"Dippers showing up soon. So c'mon."

Pacifica stood, and grabbed Mabel's arm to help her up. Steadying the smaller girl, Pacifica led her into the brighter, tiny diner. Going up the short steps proved a bit difficult, but they did end up in the cozy little booth. Furthest down to the left, and Pacifica texted Dipper just that.

"Ya'leaving?" Mabel asked, looking suddenly childish again with glittergloss pink lips and an adorably confused expression.

Pacifica fought back the annoying desire to stay, though for a fleeting moment she did entertain that thought.   
"Mabel. You're going to go home. Dippers gonna pick you up, bring you to that shack house. Make you chug water and take some meds. Fret over you for awhile. Then, you're going to like, wake up and not remember a thing. Totally nothing of this. So theres no use in me  _not_ leaving."

"Gimmie your bra'let." She slurred, eyes wide and glossy.

"Excuse you?"

"So I'll 'member. It'll help. Swearsies."

There was a tiny sliver of hope, and although Pacifica knew at some point she'd regret this and wasn't very big on trusting other people, she slid a pink bracelet onto the girls small wrist despite both those things.  
Yep, she'd regret it.  
Pacifica stood, but Mabel pulled her back down quick, pressing her lips quick to the blondes cheeks.

Ignoring the reddening of them, she quickly walked out the door, only glancing what she'd safely made it out the diner. She could hear Dipper rushing past her, truck not far away. She wouldn't have believed the light peck on her cheek that had come from his twin, and even less the mutter of  _'thanks'_ that came from Dipper as he rushed past.  
She'd be a terrible superhero considering her lack of talent in keeping up secret identities.  
Pacifica continued, past the truck and the parking lot, refusing to look back.

But most unbelievable was her phone in the morning, with a series of texts from both the night before and the early hours, from a number she'd hesitantly added to her contacts.

**Mabel**

**ur cheek tasted like spearmint xoxo**

**Mabel**

**is that weird OvO**

**Mabel**

**we should go swimming**

And yeah, maybe she replied a few dozen times.


End file.
